Me
| released = | format = | recorded = March April 2015 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = | producer = }} "Me & My Girls" is a song by American singer Selena Gomez from the deluxe edition of her second solo studio album, Revival, released in October 9, 2015 as the twelfth track on the record. Gomez first performed "Me & My Girls" at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2015, performing it in a medley with the third single from the album "Hands to Myself". The song was written by Gomez, Matt Morris, along with duo Antonina Armato and Tim James, who produced the track under their stage name Rock Mafia. "Me & My Girls" is an uptempo Spanish dance-pop track which contains a mariachi intro and influences. The song has in its composition saxophone, trumpets, guitars, percussion and it features background vocals recorded in Mexico by Gomez's best friends and Rock Mafia. Music critics considered it a "party-jam", with a "Robert Rodriguez inspired sound." Lyrically, the song incorporates themes of female empowerment. The track was included on the setlist for Gomez's 2016 Revival Tour. Background For the first time in her career, Gomez was given full creative control following her signing with Interscope Records. She told the producers that although the production was important, she wanted its focus to be the lyrics. During the album's recording process, Gomez went on a trip to Punta Mita, Mexico in April 2015 with a few members of her producing team, as well as Rock Mafia. According to her, "it was all of us in one house for five or six days. We would go out, listen to live music, and go back and create in this studio – in a closet, basically." Rock Mafia assisted Gomez on the creation of few tracks on that trip like "Rise", “Revival”, "Body Heat" and “Me & My Girls”. The song was recorded at two studios before she went to Mexico. In Mexico, Gomez invited her best friends to make the shouting and laughing sounds that are heard in the background on the track. The song became important on Gomez's career for her famous performance at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show which aired on December 8, 2015; she sang a medley of "Hands to Myself" and "Me & My Girls". Recording and composition The song was written by Selena Gomez and Matt Morris with Antonina Armato and Tim James known by their production name Rock Mafia. Rock Mafia produced the track and they played percussion with Steve Hammons and guitar with Tim Pierce and Jimmy Messer. Jimmy Messer played the intro guitars too. The track was engineered by Steve Hammons and Adam Comstock and it was recorded at three studios: Firstly it was recorded at Rock Mafia Studios in Santa Monica, California and at Fonogetic Studios in Van Nuys, California; and then Gomez's best friends and Rock Mafia played the background vocals in Casa Aramara in Punta Mita, Mexico. Rami Jaffee played keyboards while David Urquidi played saxophone and Aguilar played trumpet. The song was sent to be mixed by Rock Mafia and Steve Hammons served as the track's mixing engineer. Finally, the song was sent to Chris Gehringer to be mastered at Sterling Sound in New York City. Musically, "Me & My Girls" is an uptempo Spanish dance-pop song with R&B and mariachi influences. In the production of the song we can find a mariachi band, a dark beat and guitars crunching over a Spanish percussion. Music critics considered it a "party-jam", with a "Robert Rodriguez inspired sound." Lyrically, the song incorporates themes of female empowerment. Critical reception A lot of music critics compared “Me & My Girls” to Selena's “Body Heat”. Sal Cinquemani, writer for ‘’Slant Magazine’’, said “Only “Body Heat” and “Me & My Girls” adhere to the expected trashy party-jam template, but even then their infectious hooks and insistent beats make them difficult to resist”. Richard Baxter for ‘’Popology Now’’ said “‘Body Heat’ is a prime example of a quintessential dance floor cut straight off of a J. Lo album and the sensually, fast-paced ‘Me & My Girls’ is one of the best flirty, girl power anthem from this past year. They're two powerhouse, perfect pop gems that break up much of the heavy and mid-tempo material on the record”. Filipe Moreira for ‘’Portal It Pop’’ made another reference to “Body Heat” by saying “Starting the deluxe edition, discover another type of uptempo with a mix of Indian and Latin rhythms. "Me & My Girls" had easily replace "Body Heat" in the standard version, simply because it was more fun and its lyrics more empowered. We see here Selena talking to the boys "I'll go home with who I left, me and my girls". Great for the girl's night out!”. Courtney Culbreath for Hercampus compared the song with Beyoncé’s "Run the World (Girls)" and Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes by saying “A combination of "Run The World (Girls)" and the "Cantina Band" theme from Star Wars” the review also says that the “song would be great to shoot a music video with your best girlfriends”. Live performances Gomez performed "Me & My Girls" at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2015 which aired on December 8, 2015, performing it in a medley with the third single from the album "Hands To Myself" while flanked by 14 female backup dancers. "Me & My Girls" was included on the setlist for Gomez's 2016 Revival Tour, she performed the song in a Latin-type carriage wearing a gold leotard. Credits and personnel Recording and management * Recorded at Rock Mafia Studios , Fonogetic Studios and Casa Aramara * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Antonina Songs (ASCAP), administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC; Akashic Field Music (BMI), administered by Downtown Music Publishing LLC; Ole Purple Cape Music (BMI); Good Fellowship Publishing (ASCAP) Personnel *Selena Gomez – vocals, songwriting *Antonina Armato – songwriting; production, percussion, guitar, background vocals, mixing (as part of Rock Mafia) *Tim James – songwriting; production, percussion, guitar, background vocals, mixing (as part of Rock Mafia) *Matt Morris – songwriting *Rami Jaffee – keyboards *Steve Hammons – percussion, engineering, mix engineering *Tim Pierce – guitar *Jimmy Messer – guitar, intro guitars *David Urquidi – saxophone *Serafin Aguilar – trumpet *Adam Comstock – engineering *Chris Gehringer – mastering Credits adapted from Revival liner notes.Revival liner notes CD Interscope Records (2015). References Category:2015 songs Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Songs written by Antonina Armato Category:Songs written by Tim James (musician) Category:Songs written by Matt Morris (musician) Category:Songs written by Selena Gomez Category:Song recordings produced by Rock Mafia Category:Spanglish songs Category:Songs with feminist themes